Unterwerfen
by Ayingott
Summary: Locked inside a small room together with his two horny boyfriend's wasn't Teito's idea of fun. PWP. Ayanami/Frau/Teito and a pervy Mikhail.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And never will.**

**Warning: Grammar mistakes. Total mindfuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unterwerfen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Teito couldn't quite understand the current situation; not that he usually did, not when it came to those two.<p>

_Come on, master. You know you like it, you know that you will soon beg for them to do that - don't pretend; don't run away. Let it be, let it happen. Feel. _

The brown haired youth made a face when Mikhail's words slowly echoed in his head, vibrating and repeating over and over again. That part of him was supposed to be something that only he could hear - the exact opposite of everything that he was. Sometimes, Teito thought to himself, having another voice in your head was a bad thing.

"Is he talking to you again, Teito-kun?" Ayanami had the decency to sound calm and composed, like he did always, even while doing what he was doing right now. "If he is, just ignore that _thing_." Also, the elder wasn't quite pleased about the thought of sharing what was his.

More than necessary, to be more precise.

Teito bit back a moan when a hand sneaked down between his legs and glared at the wall in front of him. "I can't. He's a part of me."

_Duh, we are one, aren't we? I like the other one better; haven't I told you that oh so many times before. Leave this guy already._

"Stop it." This time, Teito can't hold back the moan.

There is another chuckle on the other side of his ear, "Brat, shut up." Frau was never the one to talk much during sex (Teito had thought differently before they started this whole thing). He touched and touched and touched, making his skin burn with the need of more.

Ayanami's hands were now inside his pants, working on his manhood thought the rough fabric of his boxer brief's, slowly, almost agonizingly, moving those fingers up and down, making Teito loose all the words of protest that he was about to unleash. Teito could feel Ayanami's chest vibrate with small laughter with his back; he didn't want to admit it, but he liked to sit in the elder's lap like this. Sometimes.

Frau, on the other hand, was sitting in front of him, his hands slowly leaving butterfly touches all over Teito's exposed skin, his fingers pushing down the hard nipples and making the brown-haired boy moan even louder. The small room didn't leave much space for these things, for it wasn't built to be a place where two horny men could assault their little lover.

And still, Frau's touches burned and those burns spread from those little spots all over Teito's body in such speed that it was impossible to stop them. The young teen's mind fogged, all the thoughts were suddenly gone and only the sensations and Mikhail's teasing remained.

"Oya, oya… You sure are feeling it more than usually. Is it the room, I wonder?" Ayanami chuckled and bit Teito's ear, the cute gasp that followed that only helped to widen his smirk. "What if people hear you and come to see what is wrong?"

_You know, he has a point. You should stop doing that, don't give them the satisfaction. Teito, you hear me? _

Teito shuddered when Ayanami's fingers ran over the tip of his hard manhood and opened his closed eyes a bit, "Stop it. I don't want to… ahhh…" he shut his eyes again, this time from the feeling of Frau's cold lips on his own.

"Shitty brat, shut up and let us do it." Frau murmured against Teito's lips, his hot breath caressing the skin and then planted another long kiss on the boy's slightly swollen lips. His tongue slowly stroked against Teito's, brushed against the insides of the boy's mouth and then he pulled away.

For Teito, the hotness of it all seemed to melt him from the inside. His boy was on fire, each stroke and touch seemed to be ten times as sensitive as usual. It was a strange feeling; something that Teito hadn't felt until now. Was it because of the place? Or was it because of what they had said before?

"Frau, do you remember that I am the one that get's to put it in today? You had your fun yesterday already." Ayanami reached his free hand over Teito's shoulder to slide his fingers into Frau's blonde hair, grabbing the locks in a tight grip and bringing the face of the other man closer to his own, "I still hate your piercings." Ayanami hissed.

An amused laugh broke out of Frau's mouth, one of his hands going up to try and get Ayanami's fingers out of his hair. "That ain't what you told me two days ago." He then was forced to lie on Teito with almost all of his weight, since Ayanami had pulled him yet even closer, "What the fuck! Hey, don't kill Teito!" dark blue glared at the indifferent violet.

"Oh please, he'll be fine. But did you hear what I just said, hmmm?" the white-haired man tilted his head just a little bit on the right, his eyes traveling down the exposed neck of his lover, "Then again…" he smirked and bent down for a kiss.

Teito could only stare at the show before him, the color of his cheeks getting darker and darker by the second. The hands on his body also never stopped moving, but the battle of tongues and saliva that was going on just above his head only added to the mix of feelings that were overflowing in his body already.

The two men kissed for a long time, some of the saliva that was exchanged between them dripped on Teito when they pulled apart for air or to change positions. Ayanami's hand, which was working on Teito's erection, had long since pulled down the boxer-shorts and was now teasing the exposed member, making Teito cum. He let out a cute mewl when the climax washed over him, bringing Frau's attention on him again.

"Ehhh? So fast… How cute." The blonde smirked and pinched the two hard nipples, brining out another mewl of both pleasure and pain from his small lover, "Did our kissing really turned you on that much? Ehehe, and you call _me_ a pervert." He smirked and showered Teito's neck with butterfly kisses.

"Shut… ngh… up. And don't bite, it _hurts_." The brunette bit out, his green eyes glaring weakly at the wall of the small room.

_Oh come on! You're such a wimp! And you have no tolerance too. Sheesh…_ Mikhail sighed and then the voice chuckled, _How about you suck one of them off, huh?_

The moment those words entered Teito's mind his cheeks started to burn, so he brought his hands up to hide his face. Frau and Ayanami seemed a bit surprised by this action, but then remembered about the other part of Teito, that only few knew about. They exchanged a dirty look and then Frau smirked, letting his fingers travel down south and rest on the soft butt cheeks.

"W-wait..! What are you..?" Teito uncovered hi face and tried to push those large hands away from himself. "Are you serious?" his green eyes shot from one smirking male to the other, something akin to panic slowly creeping into them.

"Weeell… we did come here for that purpose, ya' know." Frau smirked, his white teeth showing a little. "And if I don't prepare you for Aya-chan, you'll be the one regretting it later. Ne?" he winked to the silver-haired man, who in turn rolled his eyes. Subtly.

Ayanami sighed and reached for his jacket, thrown and forgotten on the floor together with other clothes, "And how are you going prepare him without some lube? Honestly, idiot." He took the small bottle of lube out from the tangle of clothes and passed it to Frau. "Why am I even dating you?"

"Because I'm sexy and you know it." Frau flashed another toothy grin and took the offered bottle, opening it and coating his fingers with the cool substance. "Now then…" he looked down on his little lover, who had been strangely quiet all this time.

Ayanami grabbed Teito just under his armpits and lifted him up slightly, so that he was sort of kneeling, his arousal so painfully out in the open for Frau to see. Scarlet blush painted over the teen's face as he yelped in surprise, "Id-idiot! What are you doing?"

Teito tried to somehow cover himself with the front of his shirt, but Frau quickly pulled his pants and boxer shorts down and squeezed the half-hard penis of his little lover, the fingers of his other hand, the one that was slick with the lube, prodding the small opening. Teito gasped and moaned, feeling both the pleasure from his front and the slight pain from his back.

_How come you are more erotic that usual? Is it the place, 'cause the people doing you haven't changed? Not that I care. But you know, scream any louder and people will hear, not that I care. _ Laughter vibrated through Teito's head. _Damn, it's fun to tease you._

"Mikhail is sprouting something perverted in Teito-kun's head again, isn't he?" Ayanami licked along the line where Teito's spine was, leaving red marks behind himself, "How I hate that thing. Now, now," he smirked and pushed his right hand's fingers in Teito's mouth, "we can't be too loud, now can we?"

Frau pulled his mouth away from one of his little lover's perky, pink nipples and chuckled, "Sadist."

"Like you are one to talk." The silver-haired seme retorted and glared at the blond.

All that time Teito was trying hard not to simply slump down in Ayanami's lap, his hands clutching Frau's shoulders in a death grip. Frau's fingers were stretching him out, slowly going in and out of his little hole, doing scissoring movements and then pushing down on that one sport that made his mind go blank. And when his front was also stimulated at the same time, even Mikhail's voice was lost.

Frau hummed against Ayanami's lips, they had started another kiss between them, and pulled back his fingers, liking that mewl of loss that came from Teito's mouth, around Ayanami's fingers, "I think the brat's ready now."

"Oh really?" Ayanami pulled his fingers out of Teito's mouth, trailing them alongside of the boy's sides and placed his hands on the teen's hips, already pushing them down on his hard dick, "Well then, let's not waste time. Come, Teito-kun, move." He whispered in the green-eyed boy's ear and swiftly pushed him down.

Teito sucked in his breath when he came down, his muscles clamping down on the sudden intruder. He hissed when Ayanami moved him up a bit, encouraging more and faster movements. "Wait a second, I can't…" the boy whined, trying to get used to the feeling, so familiar and foreign at the same time.

"He's right, Aya-chan, you're going way too fast." Frau agreed and kissed Teito, starting to tease his erection with light touches, "He's probably still sore from yesterday, neh, brat?" he snickered at the little glare that met him as an answer.

"Shut up." The teen mumbled and then suppressed a moan that was about to break out of his mouth when Ayanami moved his hips, "Wait I said, Ayanami!"

The silver-haired man wasn't listening anymore; his hands on Teito's hips pushed the boy down on himself, while he licked and kissed the exposed shoulders of the teen boy. Frau tch-ed and after giving Teito another quick kiss, stood up, opening the front of his pants and taking out his throbbing erection.

"Suck it." He said and guided Teito's lips closer to his trembling member, humming in pleasure when he felt the teen's hot breath ghosting over his flesh.

He watched as the teen carefully stuck his tongue out, slowly licking the tip and then, as if making sure, licked along the whole length, finally taking the tip in his mouth and starting to bob his head a little, swirling his tongue over the tip again and again. Teito hummed around the blonde's member when Ayanami hit that one spot that made him see white. Frau didn't mind it at all, the feeling was awesome.

"Don't clamp down on me so much, it's tight." Ayanami hissed out, but still, fastened the rhythm.

Frau let out a laugh, as his hands held Teito's head in place, "But that's the best feeling ever. Idjit."

_Oh come on! Are you serious? Are you really letting them do this to you, AGAIN? Teito, dude, come one… have some shame. Not that I mind, since the view is delish, but.. As your other you, I am disappointed in you. Now, move those hips! Move them!_

Teito was close to reaching his end, he could feel the heat pooling down in his stomach, Ayanami's rapid movements hitting his sweet spot every time now drove him over the edge. He could feel Ayanami gripping his hips tighter, tight enough to leave hand-shaped bruises behind, and then hot cum filled his insides. He moaned around Frau's dick and followed Ayanami, finally getting his release.

Frau saw both the close-eyed expression that Ayanami wore, his eyebrows knitted together and teeth tightly clenched, a low hiss escaping his mouth and Teito's wide-eyed orgasm, those green eyes pointedly looking at him, his mouth stopping what it was doing. But still, it was enough to make him release his seed in that hot cavern, enjoying the sight of his white cum dripping down Teito's chin.

"You're both perverts." Teito stated after he had swallowed the white substance, "Perverts." He hissed again when he lifted his body up, making Ayanami's now soft member slide out of him, together with the man's cum.

Frau's amused laugh filled the small room and he bent down to face the teen boy, "And yet you still go out with us, Teito." He placed a small kiss on Teito's right cheek.

"I second that." Ayanami smirked and kissed Teito's left cheek, "You should be used to this already, don't you think?" he threw his jacket over the boy and got up.

_Now that is just sappy._

"Idiots." Teito mumbled; his face once again colored red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wrote this, I'm sorry it's so lame, I'm sorry for the perverted Mikhail. I'm sorry.**

**But this is all Tensai Fon Ryoseii's aka Sa-cha's fault. She gave me the idea, throw tomatoes at her. No.. ok.. *cultivates mushrooms* I can do better, I assure you, but.. I don't know. Shun me, **_**shun me **_**and Sa-chan too. Both of us. **

**Ok, I'll shut up. But this is just… No. this is wrong. I'm sorry.**

**P.S. I might have misspelled Ayanami' name, so please forgive me for that. I am only human, I think.  
><strong>


End file.
